The Three Earliest Works
by MythGirl Writes
Summary: A collection of three Percy Jackson fanfictions I wrote earlier this year. They're definitely not my best work, but they are still pretty good. The stories include a wedding, OCs, and a Mortal AU. Rated T for some scenes in the second story.
1. The Wedding part 1

**This was the first fanfiction that I wrote. It takes place after** ** _The Blood of Olympus_** **and before** ** _The Hidden Oracle_** **. I posted it on Google Plus back in March, but I decided to publish it on here. It's not that good, but I hope you all like it!**

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV**

"Are you ready?" Piper asked. Even though she had little to no interest in fashion, she smiled, proud of the work her siblings had done.

"I guess," I answered. All of the Aphrodite-Venus girls smiled. I knew they had done a great job, but I was still nervous. We were all crowded in the Aphrodite cabin. A few of the Roman campers hadn't been to the Greek camp before, and they were impressed with all of our cabins and the strawberry fields.

The girls led me to a mirror. Normally, I don't care about looks, but I have to admit that they made me look amazing. My hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and was more curly than usual. Small violet flowers decorated and emphasized some curls, courtesy of the Demeter-Ceres kids.

They had done my makeup, too, although they kept it as low-key as possible at my request. A small touch of eyeliner danced across my eyelids, making my grey eyes more noticeable. The pale blue-green eyeshadow made my eyes even more noticeable still.

Then the dress- oh, the dress- dropped down to my ankles. The dress was probably my favorite part of my outfit. It was sea green, the exact shade of Percy's eyes. When light hits certain spots, it sparkles just like Percy's eyes do when he smiles at me.

The shoes were silver sandals. It took some convincing for the Aphrodite-Venus girls to allow me to ditch the heels they had originally planned for me to wear, but I finally won them over by saying that I wouldn't be able to run in them if a monster attacked us. Although, since we were in Camp Half-Blood, I didn't see how any monsters could get in.

"I love it," I said, fingering the fabric of the dress, making it shimmer. Their smiles got even wider, and they grouped around to hug me.

A knock came from the front of the cabin.

"Who is it?" Piper called, fixing a slight wrinkle in the fabric.

"Magnus," the voice called back. "Can I come in?"

Everyone looked to me. "Sure, come in!" I hollered.

The door opened, and my cousin walked in, wearing a nice red suit.

"Everything's almost ready," he said. He looked around the cabin, then at me. "You look really nice," he complimented.

"Thank you." I moved to hug him, and he hesitantly hugged me back. I don't usually hug people, but this was a special occasion.

"So, are you almost ready?" Magnus asked. He shifted his stance, seemingly uncertain around so many girls. I had been around him long enough to know his body language.

"Yeah, just give me another five minutes or so." I snuck another glance at the mirror.

"Okay, I'll go tell Chiron. See you in five," he said, giving me a half-hug. He left the cabin, leaving me with all the girls.

"Hey, guys, do you mind giving me and Annabeth a few minutes? You know, to go over the plan?" Piper asked. The girls smiled knowingly, then left the cabin.

I went over and sat by a window, looking out into the center of the camp. So many people were crowded, milling around, waiting to get started.

"Oh my gods," I whispered. "I'm going to blow it!" I looked frantically at Piper, who sat down next to me.

"No, you won't. Do you remember what to do?" She asked.

"Walk, talk, kiss," I recited. I had researched as much as I could for this moment, still while not using the internet.

"Good. See, you'll do fine!" She exclaimed. She fingered the pink flower in her braided hair that matched her dress, which was the same style as mine; long, sleeveless, and tight.

"Thank you for putting up with me right now," I sighed. "I'm still not good with emotions, I guess."

"Anything for a friend," Piper answered, putting her arm around me.

My mind kept replaying the plan: _walk, talk, kiss, walk, talk, kiss, walk talk kiss walktalkkiss._ And that plan was just the simplified way to say it.

I could think of nothing else until my gaze wandered onto my hand and the ring that was on it.

Nothing right now could stop me from reliving the day when Percy gave me this ring and asked me to be his wife.

 **X-X-X**

We were just coming back from New Rome, and decided to stop in at Percy's mom's apartment on our way to Camp Half-Blood. Mrs. Jackson had prepared us some of her famous blue cookies. Paul was still at work for another ten minutes. As soon as she set the plate of cookies down, Percy and I each took one.

Immediately, Mrs. Jackson asked, "How was New Rome?"

"All the architecture was amazing," I replied. I launched into a full description of everything within New Rome.

Just when I was in the middle of describing the acropolis, Paul walked in.

"Hey, kids!" he exclaimed. He leaned over and kissed Mrs. Jackson on the cheek. "How was New Rome?"

I was about to start over describing, when Paul looked at the plate of blue cookies. He looked back up at Percy. "Are you okay?" he asked, a look of concern on his face.

I had been so caught up in describing New Rome, I hadn't even noticed that the plate of cookies was still full.

I looked questioning at Percy.

He blushed, then looked down. This wasn't like him.

"Annabeth, there's something I need to tell you…" he sighed. "I just didn't know how to, and it's been eating me from inside."

"So...what is it?" I asked. I noticed that my hands were shaking.

He got up from the couch, brought out a blue box, and got down on one knee.

Tears filled my eyes. I could just make out Mrs. Jackson crying, too. Paul put his hand on her shoulder.

"Annabeth Chase, will you do me the eternal honor of becoming my wife?"

* * *

 **Like I said, it's not that good, but it has four parts and I'm publishing them all before publishing the next fanfiction I have lined up. Stay tuned!**


	2. The Wedding part 2

**So this chapter is much shorter than all the others. I wrote one chapter a day with these instead of writing all of it and then publishing it like I do now, so I considered myself under a time constraint. I hope you enjoy part two!**

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

"Calm down, man," Grover told me. "You'll do alright." He himself looked nervous, chewing on a blue hydrangea- one of the flowers the Demeter-Ceres kids gave us to wear. I was eating one of the blue cookies Annabeth had made yesterday to calm my nerves.

"Yeah, Percy. You are going to be fine," Jason said, adjusting his tie and helping himself to a cookie.

"Annabeth is lucky to have a guy like you," Frank added. He looked around my cabin once more, making it five times in the last thirty minutes. He seemed really fascinated by the layout. Heck, some days, I still looked around in astonishment.

Magnus shifted uneasily, not used to being around my bros.

"Hey, Magnus, can you please go check on Annabeth?" I asked him. He nodded, looking at me with obvious relief in his eyes, then he left the cabin and headed in the direction of the Aphrodite cabin, where she was getting ready.

Jason looked out the door at Magnus's back. "He's really her cousin? They just don't seem alike at all, except for the hair…" He said. He took another cookie from the plate.

"No, they're definitely cousins. She told me about some things they did as kids, before she ran away," I said.

"Isn't it a bit weird that the gods and Chiron let him in camp?" Grover asked. "He is mortal, after all. He shouldn't know about us."

"Well, they let my mom, Paul, and Annabeth's dad in, so why not her cousin?" I asked nonchalantly. "Besides, they used the Mist to make it look like a natural summer camp." I didn't want anyone to know he was a Norse demigod; they would freak. Not to mention, he's dead. And that he already knows about Greek demigods.

"True," Frank chimed in. He was still wearing his quiver over his dark green suit. The tip of the drawstring bag his lifeline was in poked out of the top of the pocket on his suit. He took a cookie from a special plate that Annabeth had made; they were lactose-free, just for Frank.

We started talking about how good of a baker Annabeth was- I mean, really, her cookies were just as good as my mom's- when Magnus came back in a moment later, smiling slightly. "She'll be ready in about five minutes. I just let Chiron know. Also, she looks beautiful. You'll love the dress the girls made her."

My heart started pounding. Only five more minutes until I would be married to the love of my life.

"Grover? Thanks for being my best man," I said, smiling at him.

"Anytime," he responded. His suit was the exact shade of the leaves on Juniper's tree; his favorite color. He grabbed another flower- a soft pink rose this time- and started chewing. "I still can't believe it took you that long to propose to her!" He exclaimed. Everyone started laughing.

"Well, really, we were engaged since we were twelve. Remember, when we were playing hacky sack with the apple on our first quest together? I threw the apple to her. She told me when I proposed to her that we had been engaged since then, because throwing an apple to a girl meant you were engaged to her in Greece," I laughed.

"So you two really did know each other for a long time, didn't you?" Jason asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, she hated me at first, but my good looks and amazing sense of humor must have gotten to her," I joked.

A knock came from the open door.

"She's ready," Piper said. "We'll see you at the strawberry fields."

* * *

 **I hope that so far this is living up to any expectations for a Percabeth wedding! I had a vision in my head and went with it, and this was the product. Chapter three will be up tomorrow!**


	3. The Wedding part 3

**I think for a penultimate chapter, this one isn't too bad. I did a bit of research on weddings and used it in here. I kind of feel like death right now because I had to do an extreme workout in gym, then do choreography for the school musical for a half hour in heels :-| Oh well, here's the next chapter anyways!**

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV**

My dad met me at the Aphrodite cabin. He was the only other person who knew about Magnus's lineage. Piper had gone to let everyone know that I was ready. It was time to start the wedding.

"You look very beautiful," my dad complimented. His tie was a bit lopsided, but other than that, he had cleaned up nicely. He wasn't even wearing his aviator's hat.

"Thank you," I answered. I took his arm, and he led me to the mouth of the strawberry fields, where we would be waiting while the procession started.

"You look amazing!" Hazel said, coming up to meet us. "I wish Leo were here to see this, though." She looked a bit out of place in the gold dress, but she seemed sad at her mention of Leo. We all missed him. She toyed with the flower that was woven into her braided hair.

"Thanks," I said again. I looked to where my other bridesmaids, Piper, Reyna, and Thalia were. They looked beautiful in their dresses, though Reyna looked uncomfortable in hers. Thalia had gone to the Zeus cabin a moment ago, I guess to recall some memories.

I felt a sharp tap on my shoulder. I turned around and came face-to-face with Thalia. I smiled. "You look nice."

She was wearing a silver dress with faux fur boots. Somehow, Piper had convinced her to put an electric blue flower in her spiky hair. "Thanks. How are you holding up?"

"Fine. I guess I'm a little nervous, but nothing could possibly go wrong right now. Right?"

"Well, Camp Half-Blood is a very safe place. The worst that can happen is if your mom turns Percy into a frog," Thalia joked.

"Very funny," I said. I scanned the fields, looking, _daring_ for anything to go wrong.

Before we could talk any more, the Nine Muses struck up the wedding music. Thalia darted to the other bridesmaids, and slowed, walking gracefully down the aisle with Grover, between strawberry bushes toward our makeshift altar.

I saw Percy come out from the side of the fields, going to stand on the altar. He looked really handsome in the gray suit he was wearing.

Soon, I would be able to spend every moment of my life with him.

Next came the flower girls. I don't know who asked, but Aphrodite went down the aisle with Julia, the little girl from New Rome. Julia was adorable in her lavender dress, and Aphrodite was just as beautiful as usual.

My dad brought me along, staying three feet behind the flower girls, but still maintaining a constant pace. We passed all the campers from both camps in the back rows. I noticed Will Solace and Nico sitting close to each other. Next, we passed the gods. A lot of minor gods came too, like Iris and Hebe. Even Hera came, an obviously fake smile plastered on her face.

Next, the entire Athena cabin was gathered, all smiling brightly at me. Carly, a ten-year-old Athena camper, waved at me. I smiled and waved back.

Mrs. Jackson, Paul, Tyson, Athena, and Poseidon were in the front row. Mrs. Jackson was already crying, glowing with pride. Paul and Poseidon looked the same way, and Athena, for once, didn't look like she was going to kill Percy. She wasn't exactly smiling, but this was a huge step up.

Finally we got to the altar. I stepped up and stood across from Percy.

Chiron stepped up between us. "We are gathered here today to witness the conjoining of the lives of two of the greatest heroes of this day and age." He looked at me, pride glowing in his eyes. I knew he hadn't seen a lot of weddings between the people at camp, so this was very special for him. "Annabeth Chase, you may recite your marriage vows."

I took a deep breath. "Percy, even though you can be a seaweed brain sometimes, you are one of the most caring, kind, and sweetest boys I've ever met. I may not have liked you at first, but our first quest together was one of the most memorable times of my life." I paused, taking a breath. "And now, today, is the greatest moment of my life. I can honestly say that every moment I share with you is the greatest moment of my life, but this tops all of them."

Chiron turned to Percy. "Perseus Jackson, you may recite your marriage vows."

"Annabeth, from the moment we met, I knew you were special. Even though the first thing you said to me was 'You drool when you sleep,' you were like a girl out of my fantasies. And the way you get your hair to look like the curls of a princess without really trying. It was like, even when you hated me, something made me even more attracted to you. It has been like that since we were twelve. I love you more than anything in the world, Annabeth. I'll always remember that."

Chiron looked out to the audience. A few girls wiped away tears. "If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Moments later, nobody has objected. Chiron opened his mouth to start the next piece of the wedding.

"HEY!"

* * *

 **That's right, a cliffhanger. I just couldn't help myself! Final chapter is being posted tomorrow.**


	4. The Wedding part 4

**Before I read** ** _The Hidden Oracle_** **, this was how I envisioned this particular event happening. Enjoy the final part of** ** _The Wedding_** **!**

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

My head whipped towards the audience. The sweet smell of the strawberry fields seemed to turn bitter. At first I thought that Hera, or maybe Athena, was objecting, but the voice was masculine. Annabeth's face had gone red with anger, and now a loud murmur went through the crowd.

"Please settle down!" Chiron shouted. Poseidon looked about ready to murder someone. Actually, so did about half of the people gathered here.

"Will the person objecting please identify themselves!" Chiron ordered. Nobody stood up, and the murmuring got louder.

At this point, I was about to pull out Riptide, but next to the altar, Reyna let out a piercing whistle, which got everyone's attention. She stepped up onto the altar.

"Is there anyone in this crowd who objects to this marriage?" She shouted.

Nobody stood up, but Jason, Piper, Thalia, and a few others were reaching for their weapons in case the mysterious voice was a threat to the camp and everyone gathered in it.

Chiron sighed. "Well, let's move on." Reyna stepped back off the altar and took her spot between Thalia and Hazel.

Before Chiron could say anything else, another shout came, a little louder this time. "HEY!"

Some people, including some of the gods, shot to their feet, reaching for their weapons. I scanned the area, looking for the shouter.

Annabeth grabbed my arm. "There!" She said, pointing to a spot in the sky, just on the horizon. A small dot was floating, coming closer by the second. I could just make out a set of wings…

No, that wasn't possible. "Is that…?" I asked, turning to Annabeth. But she was gone, running to her bridesmaids. They talked rapidly for a while, then ran off toward the spot.

"Be right back," I told Chiron. I motioned to Grover, Nico, Jason, and Frank, and we ran after them. Before long, we caught up, running side-by-side.

"It can't be possible, is it?" I heard Piper say.

"Who knows? I mean, all things considered…" Hazel said, but the rest of her sentence got lost in the wind.

As we got nearer, the spot grew larger. Now, I could see the head, wings and tail of the bronze dragon. Then, getting closer…

"Hold up!" Annabeth shouted. She stopped in her tracks, still staring at the dragon. "It's landing!"

Sure enough, the dragon circled a couple of times, then swooped down towards the center of the strawberry fields, yards away from the altar and everyone near it.

As soon as it landed, we gathered around. A boy stepped off from the back of the dragon, then a girl.

"Leo?" Piper asked. She stepped forward a little bit, then smiled, tears coming to her eyes.

The boy spread his hands. "The Supersized McShizzle is back, ladies and gentlemen!"

Hazel, Piper, and Jason went up and hugged him, smiling. Piper and Hazel started crying.

"Hey, man," I said, getting in on the hug.

"Hey," he said back. "What's going on here?"

I looked at Annabeth, who had tears coming to her eyes. I knew they wouldn't spill over. Annabeth almost never cries.

I turned back to Leo. "Annabeth and I are getting married. This is our wedding," I explained.

Leo grinned. "Wow, congratulations! Sorry for crashing the party, but we had to come back sometime or other!"

That's when I noticed that the girl was standing uncomfortably to the side. Her braid was coming apart, and her cinnamon scent mixed nicely with the strawberry in the air.

"Calypso?" I asked. She stared back at me, a sort of pained look on her face. Annabeth came up to me and put her arm protectively around me.

"Congratulations, Percy," she whispered. She cleared her throat, then said louder, "You must be Annabeth. You know, you are the reason Percy left me." She stopped, then smiled. "And now, I have Leo."

Annabeth looked at me, then sighed. "Thank you, Calypso. But didn't the gods honor their promise to let you free?"

Her face darkened. "No. Leo came and brought me here. It is only because of him that I got off Ogygia."

I was about to say something, when Annabeth interrupted. "Um, shouldn't we get back to the wedding? Calypso, you and Leo can sit next to Piper and Jason; they'll show you where to go," she said.

We all went back up to the altar, where Chiron was still waiting. "We're ready," I announced, and everyone cheered. If they had noticed Leo, they must've been waiting to welcome him back. Wedding first, then catching up.

Chiron cleared his throat. "Annabeth Chase, do you promise to love and cherish Percy, in sickness and in health, through life and death, so help the gods?"

"I do," she said, breathlessly.

"And do you, Perseus Jackson, promise to love and cherish Annabeth, in sickness and in health, through life and death, so help the gods?"

"I do," I answered. I saw my mom crying from the corner of my eye, and my smile grew wider.

"May I have the rings?" Chiron asked Aphrodite. She came up and presented them with a flourish, then went back down.

I took one of the rings and slid it onto Annabeth's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed," I recited.

She slid the other ring onto my finger, and repeated.

"With the powers vested in me by the gods, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Chiron announced. He looked at me. "You may kiss the bride."

I kissed her, and the kiss tasted like new beginnings. Also, it tasted like vanilla and caramel. That must've been the lip gloss the Aphrodite-Venus kids forced her into. Everyone around us cheered.

I broke off for a second. "You look beautiful, Wise Girl" I said.

She smiled. "Thank you. And you look very handsome today, Seaweed Brain," she said back.

I was about to kiss her again, when we got lifted up by what seemed like an army of people. I looked down and saw Grover, Jason, Frank, Leo, and Nico carrying us to the lake, with everyone else following close behind.

I looked at Annabeth. "Ready?"

She grinned. "Ready."

Before they could throw us into the lake, I hugged Annabeth, and made the lake explode. The area around them was soaking wet, and they dropped us, trying to shake themselves dry. As for me and Annabeth, I made a protective bubble around us, keeping us dry.

We laughed as Frank tried to get himself dry by turning into a dog and shaking himself. It actually worked, for the most part. Leo accidentally lit on fire from surprise, the heat drying him.

I turned to Annabeth, now my wife.

"Thank you," I said, "for these last few years. They have been the best of my life."

"Just think about what the future will be like!" She exclaimed, her stormy gray eyes glowing. The sun caught in her dress, making it shimmer.

We kissed once more, and a strange wind whipped around us. Jason was lifting us with the wind, elevating us over everyone's heads. I looked down, spotting Tyson and Ella holding hands. I waved at them, and Tyson waved heartily, grinning widely.

I turned back to Annabeth. Her hair was getting out of its hold, but she still looked beautiful.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too," she answered. Then she kissed me again.

And it was the best above ground kiss of all time.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? For a first fanfiction, I think it was pretty good. The next story in this collection has a few of my OCs, so be prepared!**


	5. The Summer of New Beginnings part 1

**The two girls in this story are my first OCs! This story was published sometime in March as well. I hope you all like it! P.S. Sorry I'm posting this a little later than usual, I can't believe I almost forgot to update it today!**

* * *

 **Caroline's POV**

"Summer camp...for dyslexics." It wasn't a question; it was a statement. I looked up at Lucas Oak, one of my best friends. "And they let thirteen-year-olds work there?"

He peered back at me from the other side of my kitchen table. "Yeah. I've worked there a long time. So, are you coming?"

I looked to my right at Autumn, my other best friend, and also my twin. "Okay? And you said you already cleared it with Dad?" She asked. Our dad was very protective of us, but I had no idea why; we were perfectly capable of looking after ourselves.

"He approved it a long time ago. I checked in with him last month, filled him in on some basics, and asked if you guys would want to come for every summer for the next few years."

"The next few years? We don't even know if we'll like it!" I exclaimed. I got up and went to the kitchen and grabbed a couple granola bars and tossed them to Autumn.

"Well, you might love it! There's also a program where you can stay year-round, too!" Lucas retorted. He sighed. "Look, you may need to pack some things, so we should get started…"

"Fine," Autumn said, shooting a glance at me. She opened her granola bar and took a bite. "What do we need?"

"Some clothes, toothbrushes...all of the standard things. But be sure to pack light," he responded.

I shrugged reluctantly. "Okay, then. Let's start packing."

 **X-X-X**

Fifteen minutes later, we were packed and ready to go. Lucas led us on our way to camp, which he said was within walking distance from our apartment in Long Island, at 3141 Farm Road. As we walked through the city, swinging our suitcases by our sides, he was filling us in on some camp basics.

"So, when we get there, you'll be put into your cabin almost immediately," he said. My mind was already wandering, looking from the many buildings to the odd way he walked. It wasn't quite a limp, but it was close to it.

"Caroline?" Autumn nudged me, bringing me back into the conversation. Along with being dyslexic, I was lucky enough to also have ADHD. Autumn was spared from that, though; she's only dyslexic.

"Sorry," I said. "What did you say?"

"I just asked Lucas if he was going to be in our cabin with us," Autumn explained, picking at a thread on her purple suitcase.

"Are you?" I asked Lucas.

"No, I'll be-" He stopped. Putting his arms out, he stopped our progress.

"What is it?" Autumn asked. "Did we forget something?"

"No. It's just…" He looked back. "When I say run, run," he ordered in a hushed voice. "We're only a couple blocks away."

I frowned. "What's wrong?"

He looked uneasily at me. "Just...run when I say, okay? Please?"

"No," I said. "What's going on, Lucas?"

"Shh. Please, just listen."

"No!" I shouted. Autumn looked from me to Lucas, not knowing what to think.

"Don't lissssten to him," a voice purred behind me. "Yell all you want. After all, your pretty voice led me to you three younglingssssss." Lucas and Autumn's eyes widened, looking over my shoulder at the voice.

"What...is that?" Autumn asked meekly. She leaned into Lucas, almost hiding behind him, her suitcase sticking out the side. He looked almost as scared as she did.

I turned slowly. What I saw was not at all normal. Not even for New York. From the waist up, she was dressed like a business woman on her way home from work. Her navy blue suit seemed to morph into some kind of armor right before my eyes. Her black hair was tied into a bun. From the waist down...I blinked. Surely I wasn't really seeing this. Surely this was a product of my overactive imagination.

From the waist down, she was...a snake, almost. Instead of legs, she had two long, yellow-green, scaly snake tails. I looked back up at her face, adorned with impeccable makeup.

"Hello, darlingssssss," she said, her green eyes gleaming.

"Run," Lucas said.

* * *

 **You can probably tell by now that I like writing cliffhangers. Part two is coming tomorrow!**


	6. The Summer of New Beginnings part 2

**I don't really have much to say about this chapter. Something about it felt off to me, but I'll let all of you be the judge. Also, I completely forget if I updated this yesterday, and I'm sorry that this is so late, I totally almost forgot! Whoops :-\**

* * *

 **Autumn's POV**

Lucas, Caroline and I turned and ran down the street, the snake lady following close behind.

"What was that?" Caroline shouted over the wind whipping around us as we ran. Our suitcases were bumping against the backs of our legs, seeming to get heavier by the minute.

"A _dracaena._ Come on, only a few more yards!" Lucas answered, pulling out what looked like a set of pipes.

I'll admit, I was totally scared. Why was this monster coming for us? Why was it even in New York?

Behind us, I heard the sound of a sword or something coming out of its sheath. I screamed and ran faster, wondering why nobody was coming to help us.

"There!" Lucas exclaimed, pointing to a tree on a hill nearby. We were nearing Long Island Sound now, and the buildings around us were decreasing in number.

"Why there?" Caroline asked. She was quickening her pace as the _dracaena_ closed in on us.

"Just shut up!" I ordered. It was her arguing that got us into this mess in the first place, and I was sick of it.

"Over that hill is the camp," Lucas explained. "Sorry, girls, but I need to take off my pants now."

"Ew, Lucas, no!" I squealed. "Why would you-"

I was abruptly cut off by the sight of furry goat legs under Lucas's pants.

"What the-" Caroline started.

"No time to explain! Just keep running! Get to the hill, and we'll all be okay!" Lucas said, his pace now quickening as he kicked off his shoes, revealing hooves underneath.

We were being chased by a snake woman, and now Lucas is a goat. Okay, why not?

Caroline looked over her shoulder, then yelped and sprinted forward as the _dracaena_ slashed at her with a long, wicked-sharp knife.

Lucas lifted the pipes, but stumbled over a pothole in the road and dropped them. They tumbled behind us, behind the _dracaena_ , and out of sight.

"Ssssstop running, children. I promissssse to make your deathssssss quick," the _dracaena_ hissed.

"Not a chance!" Caroline yelled. We picked up the pace, almost to the bottom of the hill.

I looked up at the top of the hill. Was that...a dragon at the top? And what was that glittery thing in the tree?

"Almost there!" Lucas said. He grabbed our arms and pulled us along, our suitcases flying behind us.

"You can't run from me! I will eat-" The _dracaena_ stopped. I turned around quick enough to see a girl behind it pull out her sword. The snake woman disintegrated into ashes.

We stopped running. The girl had blond hair and tan skin, and was only a few inches taller than us. Behind her stood a taller boy with dark hair and sea green eyes.

"Are any of you hurt?" The girl asked, coming over to check us out. The boy followed close behind her.

"I don't think so," Caroline said. She shrunk back a bit as the girl inspected us, looking for signs of injuries.

"New campers?" The boy asked Lucas. They looked about eighteen in their bright orange shirts and shorts. They both had a string of what looked like clay beads around their necks, but the girl's necklace had more.

Lucas nodded. "Twins," he explained.

The girl looked at us, sizing us up. The boy said, "Well, let's get them in camp. They should be claimed by the campfire tonight." I looked at the sky, and noticed that the sun was already sinking.

They led us up the hill, the girl's sword still at her side. It looked like it was made of bone, but I couldn't be sure. Who made swords out of bones, anyways?

"Oh, by the way, my name's Annabeth, and that's Percy," the girl introduced.

"I'm Autumn, and that's Caroline," I said. "You guys are campers here?"

"Yeah," Percy answered. "I've been coming here for the summers since I was twelve."

"I've been coming year-round since I was seven, but when I was twelve I started coming for just the summers," Annabeth said.

"Why did that...thing...come after us?" Caroline asked nervously.

Percy looked back at us, then at Lucas. "You didn't tell them yet?"

"No," he admitted. Just then did I remember his goat legs.

"Lucas, why are you half-goat?" I asked.

"I'm a satyr," he said simply, like that was enough of an answer.

Before we could ask anything else, Annabeth stopped next to the tree. "Are you ready to go in?" she asked.

I looked at Caroline. She nodded.

"Alright then. Let's go," Percy said. He led us down the hill, and into the camp where we would be staying for the summer.

 **I still don't have much to say, so I'll just say that I like the color pink. Chapter three is coming tomorrow [if I remember ;-)]!**


	7. The Summer of New Beginnings part 3

**Time for Caroline and Autumn to get acquainted with Camp Half-Blood! Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring, I couldn't think of much to bring us to that little bit at the end. . . I am very very very sorry I'm updating this so late, I completely forgot! Maybe I should start writing myself a reminder. . .**

* * *

 **Caroline's POV**

Percy and Annabeth led us down the hill and into the camp. We saw dozens of people scattered around all over the camp. I saw cabins, strawberry fields, and a big blue farm house. Lucas had to run off to where a group of satyrs were hanging with each other.

Everyone stopped and stared as we walked past. No...they weren't looking at us. They were looking at the space above our heads.

"Which cabin are we going to be in?" Autumn asked, eyeing the different cabins. They were all decorated very differently from each other; one had barbed wire, one had grass on the roof...the list goes on.

Annabeth looked at us. "Before you get claimed, we should probably fill you in on what this camp is really for."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well...you two know about Greek mythology?" Annabeth asked. We nodded. "It's actually-"

"Real," Percy said. "The Greek gods are real, and all the people in this camp are either their children or their descendents." Annabeth looked at him, an exasperated expression on her face. "Sorry! You were taking too long!"

"What do you mean, real?" I asked. "Like, they actually exist and stuff?"

"Yeah," Annabeth said. "Exactly like that. The cabins here are based on who your godly parent is."

"So...who's yours?" Autumn asked.

"Athena," Annabeth answered. "Goddess of wisdom and battle. Cabin six."

"My dad's Poseidon," Percy said. "God of the sea."

"And you have lots of siblings on your godly sides?" I asked.

"Annabeth does," Percy answered. "I only have one."

"Who's our godly parent?" Autumn asked, looking at all the cabins.

"That, we don't know. Like I said, you should be claimed by the campfire later," Annabeth said.

"Hey, Annabeth! Hey, Percy!" A voice called. A girl in cutoff jeans and an orange shirt came sprinting over, her dark hair flying behind her.

"Hey, Piper!" Annabeth greeted. They hugged each other and started comparing their school years. Autumn and I inched closer to each other.

"New campers?" Piper asked, noticing us.

"Yeah," Percy answered. "This is Caroline, and this is Autumn."

"Nice to meet you," Piper said, shaking our hands. I noticed her hair had tiny braids and feathers in it.

"Hey, where's Jason?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, he's visiting Camp Jupiter this month," she said. Her shoulders tensed a little. Jason must be her boyfriend.

"Who's your godly parent, Piper?" I asked.

"Well, I may not look it, but I am the head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin," she said.

"That's so cool! Are you two the counselors of your cabins?" Autumn asked Annabeth and Percy.

"Actually, yes," Annabeth said. Someone called her from across camp. "Sorry, I have to go help Malcolm," she apologized. She kissed Percy on the cheek, waved a quick goodbye to us, and jogged across camp.

"So, what was with that monster that was chasing us?" I asked.

Piper looked puzzled. "What monster chased you?"

"It was a _dracaena_. Annabeth killed it before it could hurt them," Percy explained.

"It was a good thing you guys got there. Otherwise, we would've been toast," Autumn said.

"Lucas would've protected you," Percy said modestly. "Come on, the campfire is going to start soon."

I looked around. The night was getting darker by the minute. So much time had gone by, and I hadn't noticed.

 **X-X-X**

Autumn and I sat by Piper and the Aphrodite cabin in front of the campfire. It glowed as we watched everyone sing camp songs, laughing, and having s'mores.

The sound of horse hooves rained over the singing, ending the song. A white stallion clopped up near the center...except it wasn't just a horse.

"That's Chiron," Piper explained. "He's a centaur."

"Hello, everyone!" Chiron said. "I believe I speak for everyone when I say that I am so very happy to see everyone for the start of another summer!"

Everyone cheered loudly.

"And, we even have two new campers with us today! Autumn, Caroline, can you please stand?"

Together, we stood and faced the camp. Everyone gasped, and Piper subtly pointed above our heads. We looked up and saw a rainbow hovering above our heads.

"Everyone, please welcome Autumn and Caroline, daughters of Iris!" Chiron announced. Everyone clapped, and Chiron led us over to where the rest of the Iris cabin was sitting.

"Hey, guys. I'm Butch, the head counselor," a boy whispered as Chiron gave the other announcements. "We'll give you your bunks when we get back to the cabin."

 **X-X-X**

We got back to the cabin ten minutes later, and got assigned our bunks. Butch quickly explained the cabin's daily schedule as we got ready for bed. Autumn and I got our pajamas on, and got in bed. Surprisingly, I knew that the nightmares that burdened me every night were not going to show. I settled into the bunk, and closed my eyes.

 **X-X-X**

I woke up to a lot of noise around the cabin and outside of it, too.

"Caroline?" I recognized Piper's voice, and Annabeth's talking urgently to Butch.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily as I sat up and stretched.

Annabeth saw me up, and she came over.

"Caroline, something happened either during the night or early this morning...we're not really sure," Annabeth said.

"What now?" I looked around. "Where's Autumn? Is she in the bathroom or something?"

Piper and Annabeth exchanged a glance.

"Caroline," Piper started.

"Yeah?"

Annabeth continued. "Caroline, Autumn's disappeared. We can't find her anywhere in camp."

* * *

 **[Cue dramatic gasps] "Gone? But how?" You may ask. I'll give you a little hint. . . Someone from Percy, Annabeth, and Grover's past is back. And they want _revenge_. [Cue even more dramatic gasps] "Oh, no! Who could it be?" You'll just have to wait until the next chapter, which is coming tomorrow, assuming I actually remember.**


	8. The Summer of New Beginnings part 4

**Alright, since I updated this so late last night, I decided to update this chapter early today (also so I don't end up forgetting again!). Now, something strange is in the works here. . .and I'll bet you can't wait to find out! So, without further ado. . .**

* * *

 **Caroline's POV**

"Missing? But how?" I asked, shocked. We had just gotten here! Where did Autumn go?

"We're not exactly sure," Annabeth said. "She couldn't have just walked out; the harpies would've caught her."

"What about monsters?" People were milling all around them.

"They can't get in without permission," Piper said. "She just...disappeared."

"Has this ever happened before?" I asked. "If this has happened before, then we might have a clue on where she went."

"Well…" Annabeth looked at the door. "This happened before, a couple times. Most of them were during a war, and the demigods that disappeared were joining the opposing side."

"What about the other time?" I started picking nervously at my sheets.

Annabeth took a deep breath. "A few years ago, Percy and I had just started dating. We were a few months in, and then one day he just...vanished. We couldn't find him for the longest time. I got so worried about him.

"It turned out that Hera wiped his memory and sent him to the Roman camp, Camp Jupiter, in exchange for one of their praetors. His name is Jason." I remembered that Percy had asked Piper about him.

"So Autumn could be there?" I asked hopefully.

Piper looked at the floor. "Actually, we just Iris-messaged our friends there, and none of them have seen her."

Annabeth thought for a minute. "Has anyone check the Wolf House yet?"

"Yeah. No sign of her there, either."

"So...what? Where else could she be?" I asked.

"Worst-case scenario? A monster somehow got into the camp and kidnapped her," Annabeth told me.

"And best-case scenario?"

She didn't get to answer, because just then Percy walked in, a satyr trailing behind him.

"No sign of her in the water," Percy reported.

"She's not in the forest, either," the satyr added.

Annabeth sighed. "Thanks for looking, guys."

"No problem." The satyr looked at me. "You're her twin?"

"Yeah," I said. "My name's Caroline."

"Nice to meet you, Caroline. I'm Grover."

 **X-X-X**

After a lot of discussion, I went out to look for Autumn, too. Annabeth and Piper didn't want me looking, because they thought if a monster took Autumn, they might come back for me, too. I eventually persuaded them to let me help look.

I went around from cabin to cabin, asking for more and more people to come help. Not a lot of campers knew us from yesterday, but a lot agreed to help. The thought of a camper suddenly disappearing startled them.

Chiron tried to use Iris-messaging to find her, but he couldn't get an image of where she was. It was almost like some kind of magic was blocking her.

All of the nymphs and satyrs were looking, too. They tried using nature magic to trace her, but no luck.

Annabeth later told me that she had asked a boy named Nico if he had sensed her death at all, since he was a son of Hades.

"Is she dead?" I asked fearfully.

"Not yet."

 **X-X-X**

After a full day of working, we couldn't find any clues as to where Autumn had gone. My cabin mates tried to console me, but they hadn't known her as well as I did. I laid on my bed in defeat and cried myself to sleep.

And immediately, the nightmares started.

All around me was a dark room, only large enough to be a small shop or an average-sized apartment. The only furniture in the room were four beds, all the same size. An axe lay on the ground next to one of the beds, and a small door led to a lit-up room.

I took a closer look at the beds. One of the four had a lump in the sheets. No...that wasn't a lump. That was a person.

Stepping closer, I got a chill down my spine as I saw a girl come into view. She was spread out on the bed, cuts adorning her skin. Her nightdress was in tatters, and her skin was pale. One of her arms was bent oddly. Her golden blond hair was a tangled mess all around her.

Suddenly, footsteps sounded from the lit-up room. A man about seven feet tall walked in. The light from the other room illuminated his gray, leathery skin, his bald head shining.

"Well, well." He walked over to the bed with the girl in it. "We'll see if she can make the sacrifice. I'll eventually have my revenge, one way or another."

As if sensing me, he turned to face me.

"Don't worry; I won't hurt the girl anymore. That is, if you bring me some sacrifices. You know them; their names are Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Grover Underwood. They did me wrong back in the day, and now I will exact my revenge."

He laughed a cold, harsh laugh.

"Fail to bring them to me, and the girl dies. Bring them by the end of the week. I am at the abandoned pottery place in Manhatten. The son of Poseidon knows where that is. Bring them to me, and you can have the girl.

"Tell anyone else, and the girl dies either way. You must trick them for this to be right."

My dream dissolved just like that, and I sat straight upright in bed.

The girl in the bed was Autumn.

* * *

 **Whoops, looks like you didn't quite find out who the enemy is yet, although I did drop a huuuuuuge hint! You'll just have to wait for tomorrow to find out for sure, though! Provided I remember, that is. ;-)**


	9. The Summer of New Beginnings part 5

**Ahh, the good old penultimate chapter. Yes, this story is drawing to a close, one way or another! *Laughs evilly* *coughs* Oh, did I do that out loud? My bad. ;-) I'm just happy I remembered to upload this.**

* * *

 **Caroline's POV**

Since I woke up before the rest of the cabin, I got some time to think about my dream. The guy gave me until the end of the week. Today was Thursday. That wasn't a lot of time to trick Annabeth, Percy and Grover into going somewhere outside of camp with me.

I must've been thinking a while, despite my ADHD, given to me mostly by my German grandmother. Before long, the rest of the cabin was up and we went to the dining pavilion for breakfast.

I didn't eat much; I kept pushing around my blueberry pancakes, worrying about the dream. Surely they would never go with me, and I wasn't about to tell anyone about my dream.

Someone tapped my shoulder.

"Caroline?" Piper asked, her eyes filled with concern. "Can I borrow you for a second?"

I looked at Butch, who nodded. "Okay."

I got up and we went down by the canoe lake. We sat with our backs to everyone, staring at the horizon.

"What's going on, Caroline?" Piper asked, her multicolored eyes seemingly looking into my soul.

"You mean other than my sister going missing?" I asked sarcastically.

"Come on. Something else is going on. I can tell. Trust me; I'm good with emotions. Just ask Annabeth." A soft wind blew some hair into her face, and she reached up and brushed it away.

"Fine," I sighed. "I may have had a dream last night about where Autumn is."

"Why didn't you tell anyone, Caroline?"

"The man holding her captive...he said that I had to trick a few people so he could take out his revenge on them. If not...he'll kill her." Tears started forming in my eyes. I angrily brushed them away. I couldn't afford to look weak.

"You know," Piper said, "I once had a dream that I had to lure two of my friends to a mountain for a giant to kill them. If I didn't, the giant said he would eat my dad."

"What did you do?"

"I kept it to myself for the longest time, but eventually I told my friends. They helped me save my dad," she said, looking back out at the ocean.

"So...I should tell them?" I asked, my voice sounding small.

"I would. You never know; you might be able to save both your sister and the people the guy wants to get."

I got up. "Thanks, Piper. For everything."

"You're welcome. And hey, anytime you need to talk, I'll be here."

 **X-X-X**

Chiron allowed one more full day of camp to look for Autumn. If we didn't find her today, we would only allow small groups to go looking at a time, so as to keep training.

I made sure to be put in a group with Percy, Annabeth, and Grover so I could tell them about my dream. Now I just had to work up the courage to do it.

We were looking around the strawberry fields for some reason. I don't know why she would be in the strawberry fields, but whatever.

"Um, guys?" I said. They turned.

"Yeah?" Annabeth asked. "What is it?"

I told them about my dream, and their faces darkened.

"Who would want revenge on us?" Grover wondered.

"Uh, how about half of the monsters in the world?" Percy said.

"Wait." Annabeth held up a hand. "How many empty beds were there?"

"Three," I said. "Why?"

"Revenge on us three." She looked at Percy and Grover. "That narrows it down a lot. Then the beds..."

Percy swore. "Not him," he groaned. "He shouldn't have reformed so soon!"

"Actually, it's been more than five years," Grover said.

"Who?" I asked. "Who stole my sister?"

"Crusty," Annabeth said. "His full name is Procrustes. He almost killed me and Grover when we were on our first quest together. We were twelve. Thankfully, Percy was enough of an idiot to try talking to him, and used his beds against him."

"I'm not sure if that was a compliment," Percy said, "But thanks anyway."

"What's with the beds?" I asked.

"They're all exactly six feet long. He traps you on them with magic lashes. If you aren't long enough to fit exactly right on the bed, he stretches you. Usually, you'd die from the separated vertebrae. If you were too long...he leveled you off, usually from the top first," Annabeth explained. "Percy killed him by trapping him on a bed and leveling him off."

"So this is the guy who has Autumn captive?"

"It appears that way."

"So we have to go to him?" Grover asked nervously.

"It's the only way to save her," I pleaded.

They looked at each other.

"Alright," Percy said. "Let's go find Crusty and save Autumn."

* * *

 **That's right, folks, I brought back Crusty! He's been in Tartarus for a while, stirring in resentment. Will they be able to pull this rescue mission off? Will Autumn be left for the dead? Will Grover ever make another actual appearance in Rick Riordan's books? (I sure hope so!) Find out the answer to (most) of these questions tomorrow! (And yes, I realize this made me sound like a cross between a newscaster and a soap opera narrator. But whatever.)**


	10. The Summer of New Beginnings part 6

**Last chapter, peeps! Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Caroline's POV**

Annabeth and Percy volunteered to talk to Chiron about leaving camp to get Autumn, leaving me and Grover alone in the strawberry fields.

"So...Have you three been friends for a while?" I asked him, trying to make small talk.

"Actually, yeah. I've known Annabeth since she was seven, and Percy since he was twelve," he responded, looking out onto the fields. "It's surprising how many near-death experiences three people can have on one quest."

"For real?" I said, surprised.

"For real. On our first quest together, so many monsters came for us- well, for Percy- that we constantly had to fight for our lives. It didn't help that back then, he and Annabeth hated each other."

"Wait, you're saying they weren't always lovebirds?" I joked, laughing a bit. Anyone could tell how in love with each other they were.

"It's true! They despised each other," he laughed. "Actually, that first quest was when we encountered Crusty."

I sat there in silence, letting that wash over me. Just then, Annabeth and Percy came back, saying that we were leaving in one minute.

 **X-X-X**

After catching a cab to the abandoned pottery place, and getting a very strange look from the driver, we slipped inside.

"We're almost there," I said, reciting what Annabeth had told me to say. She made it so it would sound like I had tricked them, even though I hadn't.

"Why are we here?" Grover asked nervously. I couldn't tell if he was doing the nervous tone for show, or if it seeped naturally into his voice.

"You'll see," I answered airily. We stepped into a joining room, and found ourselves faced with three empty beds, the bald man, and Autumn.

"I see you brought my prizes," the man said.

"Hello, Crusty," Percy said smoothly, pulling out a pen. What, was he going to draw on him?

"We meet again, little heroes. Although, you're not so little now, are you?" He turned to me. "As for you, well, I've seen smaller."

My face grew hot. How dare he insult my size! Sure, I was a bit on the short side, but I'm only thirteen!

"Give me Autumn," I said, clenching my teeth.

"Well, you did bring me these three…" He grinned wickedly. "However, it was plain to see that you did not trick them as I instructed. And, your sister is too short for the bed so I think…" Before any of us could react, he snapped his fingers and called, "Ergo!"

Thin ropes swung over the side of the bed, tying Autumn down. She woke up and yelped as they tightened over her broken arm.

"Whatsgoingon?!" She shrieked. Her eyes focused on me. "Caroline?"

I tried to run to her side, but Crusty knocked me over and held his axe above me.

"You aren't going anywhere," he sneered. Before he could drop the axe and kill me, Annabeth slammed into him, knocking his axe to the ground. It embedded itself in the floor, a mere three inches from my head.

Percy uncapped his pen, which elongated into a bronze sword. So that's what that was for. He swung at Crusty, who dodged and tried to run.

Grover pulled out a set of pipes and began playing, making vines grow over the door. Autumn groaned in the background as the ropes pulled from both directions, stretching her.

Percy and Annabeth cornered him finally. He tried to slip in between them, but Percy jabbed at him, killing him.

"How is it that a lot of my half-siblings are so evil?" Percy asked in disgust.

"How is it that the one son of Poseidon I end up dating is such a Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth retorted jokingly. She went over and cut the ropes on Autumn's bed. "Come on, Autumn. Let's get you home."

 **X-X-X**

Three days later, everything was back to normal. Autumn's scratches and bruises faded when Will Solace from the Apollo cabin gave her some nectar, but her arm was still in a sling. Nectar and ambrosia can heal broken bones, but it took a couple days, he had explained.

Everyone was relieved when we got back. Even though not a lot of people knew her, everyone was scared at the thought of a camper going missing. I guess they had a lot of those cases back in the day.

After the campfire that night, Autumn couldn't sleep. She nudged me awake, and asked, "So our mom is a goddess, I was kidnapped by a monster, and now everything is pretty much back to normal. I can't believe how much of a shock this summer has started to be."

"I know. Just imagine what the rest of the summer will be like," I whispered, turning on my side.

Autumn sighed. "Well, so far this has been a lot of new beginnings for us, huh?" Her voice trailed off, and I heard her breathing slowing. She had fallen asleep in the middle of our conversation.

"Yeah." I murmured to the silent cabin. "Our summer of new beginnings."

* * *

 **I've been told that I wrapped things up here a bit too fast, but I couldn't think of much else to say. I hope you liked it, and tomorrow, we'll be moving onto a Mortal AU!**


	11. The Detention Group part 1

**Okay, so this one is a shortie, but just wait until you guys read parts two and three! There are certain times when I was rereading this that I couldn't stop laughing!**

* * *

Annabeth Chase was studying hard in her AP History class, waiting for the bell to ring to start class. She was sure to be valedictorian this year, but she wanted to keep up the straight A+'s. It's not like she really had any competition, anyway. Her permanent record was full of amazing grades and no detentions. She was positive that, with all the study time she had, she was the best in her class.

Then again, the only reason she had so much study time was because of the fact that she didn't have any friends. It's not like she needed any, anyway. All of the people she grew up with always called her names, either based on her smartness or her obsession with owls. One of the worst was a boy named Percy Jackson. He always teased her throughout elementary school, calling her names like "Wise Girl" and "Owl Face."

She remembered the last time he called her those names. It was last week, actually. She was studying at the mall's food court. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Percy come up to her. A few boys followed him, goofy smiles on their faces. She rolled her eyes and looked back to her books.

A moment later, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She sighed, then looked up. Percy was there, staring at her with a smirk.

"What do you want?" She asked, looking back down at her books. She was so tired of him interrupting her studying.

"Chill out! I was just going to ask if you still sleep with Olivia the Owl," he snarked.

She looked up in shock. "Wh- who told you about Olivia?"

Percy's eyes widened and his smile grew. His buddies laughed, shoving each other.

"Luke told me," he answered. Annabeth's eyes started watering. Luke had been her only friend. How could he betray her? "What's wrong, Owl Face? Did the owl family that nested in your hair move out?"

She self-consciously put a hand up to her hair. She loved the messy bun she put her hair in every morning. Her face grew hot as she collected her books.

"Where are you going, Wise Girl? Back to Owl Country?" Percy laughed.

She whipped around. Her fists clenched as the tears spilled out of her eyes. "Why are you such a _jerk_?" she screamed. She picked up her books and shoved through Percy's buddies.

"Hey, wait!" Percy called.

Annabeth turned around for a second. "Leave. Me. _Alone_ ," she said, her voice wavering. It was hard to tell, but before she turned and left, it looked like Percy's face softened a little.

She hadn't been back to the mall since. Percy had listened and left her alone since then.

The bell snapped her out of the painful memory. She packed away her extra books and looked intently towards the front. She fixed her uniform and rearranged her pencils as the teacher started going over last night's homework. She already triple-checked her work and was confident she got it all correct. Again.

She focused on the teacher's new lesson, taking very thorough notes.

"Hey. Hey, Stacey!" a voice whispered.

"Yeah, Willow?" another whispered back.

Annabeth turned around. "Can you please stop talking?" she asked.

"Annabeth! No talking in class!" the teacher exclaimed, looking shocked.

Her face reddened. "But-"

"No talking back to adults, either." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Annabeth, but that's enough for a detention. Go to the Home Ec room after school."

"What? But-"

"That's enough for today, Annabeth." He went back to teaching his lesson, as if nothing had ever happened.

Annabeth put her head in her hands as her heart sank. A detention? This could ruin her chances at valedictorian!

But, as much as she dreaded it, she had to go.

* * *

 **So what do you all think so far? Just average? That's what I thought. Lots of humor coming up, though. . . So stay tuned!**


	12. The Detention Group part 2

**Seriously, why did I make this so short? It's only six pages on Google Docs. Anyways, the penultimate chapter, everyone!**

* * *

Annabeth was so nervous on her way to the Home Ec room, she almost dropped her books and ran in the opposite direction. She took a deep breath and opened the door, revealing a room already filled with people.

There was Piper McLean, the school's most popular girl, flirting with Jason Grace, the most popular boy. They had only called her names once, so they were okay in her books.

Next was Leo Valdez. No surprise that he was here; he seemed to get detention every day.

Thalia Grace, Jason's sister, was leaning against the wall, listening to music. Next to her were Rachel Dare and Reyna Ramírez-Arellano. Rachel was a free-spirited painter, who did most of the portraits of their school's mascot, the centaur, that were hanging around the school. Reyna was generally a rule-follower, like Annabeth, but she had witnessed a different side to her once.

Frank Zhang was sitting, playing with his bow-and-arrow keychain. He was one of the most athletic guys at the school, but he so rarely got in trouble.

Looking out the window, Hazel Levesque stole quick glances at Frank while nervously playing with her hair. She was by far the nicest girl in school. Annabeth couldn't remember a time that Hazel had ever called her names.

And there was Calypso. She had transferred to this school only a few weeks ago, and spent most of her free time in this room, cooking to her heart's content.

Annabeth took a seat in front, spread out her books, and began to study. She felt everyone staring at her, no doubt wondering what she was doing here. However, movement by the door distracted them. She looked up to see who had come into the room. She reeled back, as though pushed by an invisible wind.

Percy Jackson had entered the room. And he was walking right toward her.

"Hey, Owl Face," he said loudly. A couple of the people in the room snickered.

"Don't talk to me," she muttered, picking up her books and moving to the back of the room.

The detention monitor, Ms. Clark, came in and rapped her desk to get their attention.

"Okay, everyone! Take a seat. Now, I like to run detention a different way than every other monitor. So, you are all going to share what you did to earn this detention, in hopes that you will learn what not to do in the future." She looked around the room. "Ah! Hazel, why don't you begin?"

Hazel looked up. "Um, okay. So, in gym today, we were practicing archery. Rachel had come in and was starting to put up her new portrait of a centaur, and I may have, accidentally, sliced it in half with an arrow."

Annabeth's eyes widened. Everyone knew how seriously Rachel took her art. If so much as a tear in the canvas appeared, Rachel would go through any lengths to figure out who did it, which mostly landed her in detention.

"Yeah, and then I may have thrown a punch at her afterward," Rachel added. She looked to Reyna. "How about you?"

"I accidentally swore in class," she admitted, her long braid swaying.

"I stole my phone back from the teacher's desk," Piper said while tapping on her phone.

"I let Ms. Martin's pet hamster go free," Frank said shamefully.

"I ditched class five too many times," Jason added. He looked at Thalia.

She shrugged. "I ditched with him."

Leo's turn. "So, you guys know that fire drill we had today?" Everyone nodded. "Yeah. Not a drill."

Everyone looked at Calypso. "Oh. I don't even have detention; I'm just here to bake."

Then it was Annabeth's turn. She sighed regretfully. "I talked in class."

Everyone laughed. "You, Miss I'm-Gonna-Be-Valedictorian, talked in class?" Rachel snorted.

Annabeth looked down, tears brimming in her eyes. She hated being laughed at.

"I got into a fight," Percy said. He turned to Annabeth. "And really, Wise Girl? Talking in class?"

By now, Ms. Clark had fallen asleep.

Annabeth stood. "Why do you keep doing this to me? Why me?"

Everyone looked at her, shocked. Hazel came over to her, and put a hand on her back. "Maybe you should sit down," she suggested softly.

"No. I need an answer." She looked back at Percy. "For most of my life, you have always called me names. I've had enough. All I want to know is, why did you call me those names?" She looked around the room. "Why did any of you call me those names?" A lone tear ran down her cheek.

Finally, Percy responded. "Annabeth. I always called you names because I thought you could take it. Well, it looks like I was wrong. But that wasn't the only reason. I have two others.

"One was that I always envied your brains. You were always the smartest in class, showing everyone else up. You answered every question, barely giving anyone else a chance. It gets under your skin after a while.

"And two." He paused to take a breath. "Two is that, for the longest time...I've had a crush on you. I love everything about you. I never meant to hurt you with the name calling. It was my only way to hide that I liked you. I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone from now on." And with that, he got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

 **Seriously, it took me the longest time to figure out what Rachel, Hazel, Frank and Calypso would be doing in detention. Then I tied Rachel and Hazel's reasons together, and made Frank's something innocent. By the time I got to Calypso. . .well, I kind of ran out of steam there, so I just made this happen. Yyyyyyyyep.**


	13. The Detention Group part 3

**The last part of this entire collection is here! Thank you to all of those who read this and reviewed, followed and favorited! It really means a lot to me :-) Also thank you for putting up with me occasionally forgetting to update XD**

* * *

With the teacher sound asleep, Annabeth followed Percy out of the room. "Wait!" she called, running to catch up with him.

Percy stopped and turned around, his posture stiff. "Yeah?"

"Look, I'm sorry for blowing up at you. I was just fed up with everyone calling me names. I'm really sorry if I hurt you," she apologized.

Percy relaxed, dropping his arms to his side. "I forgive you," he said. "I never should have started calling you names. It was really immature."

"Well, if we're being totally honest, if you hadn't called me names all those years, I would probably have a crush on you, too. And don't worry; I'll work on not showing off so much in class," she said.

"Do you want to start over?" Percy asked. Annabeth nodded, relieved.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase," she said, sticking out her hand. "I think I have a crush on you."

"Hello, Annabeth. I'm Percy Jackson. And I have a crush on you, too." He took her hand and they shook, pulling each other into a hug.

"Aww!" a voice squeaked. They turned around, only to see everyone else spying on them. They grinned at them, then ran back into the Home Ec room.

"Let's get them," Percy exclaimed. They ran into the Home Ec room and stared, seeing couples form. Piper and Jason were kissing in the center of the room; Hazel and Frank were holding hands, blushing; Leo swooped in to give Calypso a kiss, getting a brownie to the face instead. Calypso laughed, then pulled him in and kissed him. Meanwhile, Rachel, Thalia and Reyna stood there, doodling on the whiteboard.

Annabeth looked at Percy. "Look at what we inspired."

"Pretty great, huh?" He responded, kissing her softly.

"Whoa," she said, exhilarated. "So that's what that feels like."

Percy laughed. "You've never been kissed before?"

"Well, no. Before now, I've only had one friend in my life." She looked around the room. "Now I have plenty."

Percy was quiet for a minute, then said, "Hey everyone! I have an idea."

Thalia snorted. "That's new."

"Okay, so how about, if, from now on, one of us gets detention, we all come after to keep them company?"

Everyone contemplated it. "Well, I am here every day after school, anyway," Calypso said.

Murmurs of agreement to the pact spread across the room.

"It's settled, then!" Annabeth said. "We should all exchange cell numbers to let each other know."

"Hey! Everyone sit down!" Ms. Clark said, fully awake now. Annabeth hadn't noticed before, but someone had written "All da ladies luv Leo!" on her forehead. It didn't really take a genius to know who had done it, either.

They sat down, couples with each other, and got back to whispering. They exchanged cell numbers and decided that they would be friends for a long time.

* * *

 ***Laughs hysterically* I'm- I'm sorry, but that one part- *wipes stray tear from eye* this one part:** **"Annabeth hadn't noticed before, but someone had written "All da ladies luv Leo!" on her forehead. It didn't really take a genius to know who had done it, either." I just had to include that some way or another!**


End file.
